


Leaving

by AnarchistBeauty



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistBeauty/pseuds/AnarchistBeauty
Summary: Six years of marriage has taken it's toll, but what happens when you've had enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot idea I got from somewhere on tumblr.

"I can't do this anymore, Happy."

The confession rocked through the entire house, shook you to your core, and from the expression on Happy's face you could tell it left him heartbroken and empty.

Six years of marriage hadn't been nearly enough time to normal people who claimed to be in love, and you were in love with Happy. So deeply and desperately in love with him that the mere thought of leaving left you feeling broken yourself. But you couldn't live with it anymore, the lies and secrets. The club business, Happy coming home night after night beaten or bloodied. Not to mention the happy face tattoos that just kept piling up and no matter how hard he tried to hold that truth from you, you knew what they were really for. What they meant.

You stayed for as long as you could though, as long as you dared. Moved with him from Tacoma to Charming when his mother fell ill and he wanted to be closer to her. Stayed with him attack after attack, patched him up from knife wounds, bullet holes, and good old fashioned closed fist punches. Spent hours trying to bleach the blood out of his clothes, to salvage anything to prevent 'excess spending' but eventually you had to face the truth.

You loved Happy with all of your heart but this was too much. You slapped the stack of divorce papers down on the table between the two of you, he stared at them indignantly.

"I ain't signing those." he said, shoving them back towards you.

"Please Happy," you pleaded, pushing them back and looking at him with tears in your eyes. "Please just let me go."

"I can't do that, Y/N." he pleaded back. "I can't let the one good thing in my life go. I can't do this without you."

His tough guy exterior melted away and all that was left was the heart of the man who kept his humanity with you. You were his moral compass and everything he'd ever envisioned in a woman, but SAMCRO was eating you alive and pretty soon there'd be no morality or humanity left within you either. Then where you both be?

"I love you, Y/N." he said. "I won't just let you go."

Tears dropped down your cheeks but you made no move to wipe them away. "I love you, Happy." you said in return. "But if you don't sign, I'm still leaving."


End file.
